Known electrolytic cells of the type described herein usually have their anode and cathode regions separated by a diaphragm or a membrane. A known cell, described in German Patent Disclosure document DE-OS 29 22 275, (U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,773) employs a porous permeable anode. The anodes and cathodes are reachable from the oppositely located sides of the housing of the cell, after loosening the appropriate cover as well as seals and ducts. According to page 11, paragraph 2 of DE-OS 29 22 275, the cell described there requires a high salt concentration, which is pressed through the porous anode. As shown in Table 11 thereof, a relatively high pressure is required to accomplish this, and therefore the cell is not suitable for every application.